


Heat of the Moment

by bluhawk



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, John Is So Done, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluhawk/pseuds/bluhawk
Summary: This is a drabble I wrote as a gift to my friend, @hituippi on Twitter!She really likes Sheriarty and so I tried my hardest to write something steamy. (I'm more of a Johniarty guy myself)Hope you'll enjoy!





	Heat of the Moment

The air circling the room burned in the back of Sherlock’s throat. It was thick and hot, radiating as nearly visible to the bare eye. He watched through lust-hazed vision as his lover bobbed his head steadily up and down, licking along his length. The slow pace he kept felt agonizing since every single move he made sent shivers up his spine and tingling sensations across his skin.  
It was torturous.  
A part of his ever-so-brilliant mind still couldn’t believe, couldn’t comprehend, that he was currently getting head from James Moriarty. The #1 consulting criminal, London’s most dangerous man, one of the greatest intellects the world has ever seen. On his knees in Sherlock Holmes’ bedroom floor. It was ridiculous. It was insane.  
It was fucking amazing.  
He couldn’t bite back a deep groan when James scraped his shaft with his teeth, taking his cock even deeper in his mouth. Thrust, suck, thrust. Even the lightest touch gave him tremors. Every single caress along his length caused dozens of sparks to light up in his body. It was as if his manhood was being devoured, and it was absolutely maddening. Oh, he knew he was getting wrecked after this, but at that moment he didn’t care. All he could think about was sweet release, and as soon as Moriarty commanded him to cum he did exactly that. The moans he let out were beyond lewd when he felt the other drinking all his spill, swollen lips licking every drop.  
His whole field of sight was consumed by white bliss.

And then…

”Sherly? Come on now, Sherly, don’t make me hurt you… Sherlock?”  
Silence.  
”Are you fucking kidding me?!”  
In mere seconds a very startled John Watson busted into the bedroom the two masterminds were in. ”I heard shouting, is everything…” His voice faded into nothingness when he saw James on the floor, laughingly holding Sherlock’s slim figure in his arms.  
”He fainted.”  
”What? Are you serious?”  
James waved his hand before his currently unconscious boyfriend’s face. “Boom. Out cold.” He snickered, clearly very pleased with himself. “I know I’m sex on legs but I have to admit this is a first even for me.”  
Flustered, John ruffled his hair. “Well, um, I suppose we should just, erm, lift him onto the bed and let him rest?” he suggested, crouching to take hold of Sherlock’s waist. Together they laid him down onto the sheets, on his side to be safe, and wrapping his tall frame with a warm blanket forgotten on the floor. It didn’t take long for him to start breathing heavier, falling fast asleep.  
“Poor Sherly, I guess I was just too much for him,” Moriarty smirked.  
John turned to look at him, slightly amused. “Don’t flatter yourself. You’ve been at it for what, an hour? No wonder he’s worn out.” He wrinkled his nose, looking around. “And I am most definitely not cleaning this mess up.”  
James waved him off. “It can wait. Now I insist on a long shower.” Walking out, he paused at the door.  
“Want to join?”  
John froze for a brief moment, contemplating on his life. Should he? Was he really this far gone?

“Sure, why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of lame, I'll try to rewrite this at some point. But thank you so much for reading!


End file.
